The Platypus Rider
by Jasoomian-Panthan
Summary: A year after the events from Seasonal Sentai Summerranger, L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. comes with a plan to destroy the OWCA by turning it's agents into monsters. This time, it's Perry's turn to become a henshin hero and save the day.
1. The Super Sentai machine revisited

"Perry the Platypus. You're back again? When will you finally accept that I have taken some time off?" Doofenshmirtz complained to his nemesis, who was standing right in front of him.

A few seconds earlier, Perry had entered Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated through the window, but much to his surprise he was not immediately captured in some sort of trap. Perry looked around and noticed there were indeed no new Inators or other inventions from Doofenshmirtz in the room.

"Look around as much as you want Perry the Platypus. You won't find any evil inventions. I'm eh … out of idea's at the moment and need some time to think. So go and tell Major Monobrow to stop sending you here for no reason".

Perry didn't really know what to say, but then again he couldn't talk (at least not to humans like Doofenshmirtz). He just sighed, put his jetpack back on, and left through the window again.

"Use the door next time would you!" Doofenshmirtz shouted after Perry.

Vanessa entered the room, having heard the entire conversation. "Wow dad, I'm impressed. You actually haven't done anything bad for a whole week"

"Oh, you know what they say Vanessa. All work and no play makes Heinz a dull mad scientist. I can use some time off".

Vanessa smiled at her dad and left the room again, but when she was gone Doofenshmirtz quickly sat down behind his desk, started his laptop and opened his mailbox. He wanted to read the email he received a week ago again. The mail in question looked like a spam mail for a new bakery that had just been build in the local mall and was announcing a grand opening, but Doof knew it was actually an encrypted message from L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N; the infamous evil organization he had helped to found. The mail was an urgent message to all still active members of the organization to keep a low profile for a while in preparation for a new grand scheme, and that tonight a secret meeting would be held in the new headquarters.

The mad scientist laughed silently. "Heinz Doofenshmirtz taking some time off from evil? Never! Well, almost never. If only you knew what me and my fellow L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. members are up to Perry the Platypus!" he thought. Then he sighed. "In fact, I wish I knew what I and my fellow L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. members are up to, because I don't have a clue what this grand scheme is. They never tell me anything anymore since that time I decided to quit evil for one day".

* * *

Instead of going back to his lair, Perry went straight to OWCA headquarters to personally tell Major Monogram that Doofenshmirtz was not up to anything evil for the seventh day in a row now.

"So would you please stop sending me over there?" Perry wrote on a paper and gave it to Major Monogram.

"Sorry agent P, but we can't take any risks. It's not like Doofenshmirtz to be inactive for so long, so we know he must be up to something. And strangely enough it's not just him. Several of our agents have reported that the mad scientists they have been assigned to are not doing anything evil lately. Even in Admiral Acronym's division they are starting to notice a pattern. But don't worry agent P. Tomorrow you won't have to go because then we have our annual all agents meeting."

Perry saluted and turned around when Major Monogram stopped him.

"Wait a minute Agent P. Your workday is only half over, and since Carl is on vacation, maybe you can help out John. He's our new head of the lab and is currently working on some of the machines and other inventions that we have build or confiscated over the last year."

So Perry went to the lab, which was located in a bunker underneath the OWCA headquarter. Inside he was greeted by John; a man in his late twenties who had just been promoted to his current position.

"Hello Agent P. Glad you came to give me a hand. Especially today, because I believe you are familiar with the machine I'm currently working on".

Perry followed him into the lab and when he saw the machine he instantly recognized it. It was the machine that Phineas and Ferb had build last summer when they and their friends decided to create their own Super Sentai team. The machine could created state of the art protective suits, transformation devices and weapons in a matter of minutes, based on what information and blueprints you put into it.

"I'm trying to reconfigure this machine so we can use it to create better equipment for our agents. I started with the transformation devices. As you saw last year, they do much more than just summon a suit. When your owners and their friends used them, it turned them from children into adult sized warriors" John said, while showing Perry the footage of the Summerrangers' transformation last year. "I would like to remodel that part a bit for use with our agents. Make transformtion devices that can turn our agents from animals into a more humanoid form, about the size of an adult human. That will greatly improve their changes of fighting a powerful opponent. I'm also thinking about adding a small translator to the suits so it will allow the agent wearing the suit to speak" John continued.

"But wat matters most right now is that, at the moment, all the stuff that this machine makes is Super Sentai related. Probably because that is the only information your owners put in there. It's powerfull equipment alright, but not what the O.W.C.A. wants. We had a lot of explaining to do to that Japanese company, Toei, after your owners stunt from last year. So my next task would be to reprogram the internal computer and upload other data.

* * *

The rest of the day, Perry and John worked on the machine and they succeeded in reprogramming the computer, as well as making the adjustments to the transformation devices. The only thing they didn't have time for was upload new data for non-Super Sentai related suits and equipment. At 3:30 PM, Perry both Perry's and Johns workdays were over so they decided to continue tomorrow.

Perry went back home. Once he entered the backyard, he saw that Phineas and Ferb had build a full sized replica of the Colosseum. Inside, several robot gladiators were fighting while Phineas, Ferb and their friends were watching the battle, dressed in traditional Roman clothes.

Perry smiled. His owners creativity never seemed to end. Both boys were 12 years old now, and this was the third summer in a row they did these things. He quickly activated the scanner in his fedora and scanned the robot gladiators, like he had done with all their previous inventions. After all, they might come in handy someday like last summer when the Doofenshmirtz from the second dimension tried to invade the Tristate Area.

"Mom, come quick! Phineas and Ferb have build a colosseum!" Candace yelled as she ran towards her mom who had just come home. Hearing this, Perry quickly ran to his lair and activated a replica of Doofenshmirtz "disappearinator", that OWCA had build for him. Now that Doofenshmirtz was not making any new inators that would eventually end up destroying Phineas and Ferb's creations, Perry had to take care of it himself to keep his owners out of trouble. At the push of a button, a green ray shot from the three in the backyard, hit the Colosseum, and made both it and the robot gladiators disappear. Only Phineas, Ferb and friends remained, still dressed in their Roman outfits.

"Look mom!" Candace shouted as she ran into the backyard. Linda followed close behind.

"Yes I see it Candace. Nice costumes boys" Linda said.

Candace was dumbfounded, as always. "No, no, no. It was here just a minute ago!".

Perry left his lair and went back to the backyard, where Phineas greeted him with the traditional "oh, there you are Perry".

* * *

That evening Phineas and Ferb were watching Super Sentai again. The series had become their favorite foreign series and they never missed an episode. The super satellite dish was gone of course, but they found a website where all episodes could be watched. The current series was Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. They watched both episode 20 and 21, which ended with the message that the Shinkengers would have a guest role in the next Kamen Rider Decade episode.

"What's Kamen Rider?" Phineas asked.

"Another series by Toei. It's kinda like Super Sentai but with only one hero and no giant robots" Ferb said.

"Well, if the Shinkengers are in it, it should be worth watching" Phineas replied. So both he and Ferb decided to watch Kamen Rider Decade episodes 24 and 25.

Perry meanwhile was laying on Phineas bed. Sometimes he looked at the computer, but he wasn't really paying attention to it. Suddenly he was startled by a loud, beeping noise, comming from his fedora (which he had hidden under his arm). Phineas and Ferb noticed it too, but before they could turn around to see where the beeping came from, Perry had rushed out of the room and to his lair. Once there, he inspected the fedora. The beeping was a warning signal from the hidden scanner. It had reached the maximum capacity of data it could store. Apparently, in his hurry to make the colosseum disappear, Perry had forgotten to turn the scanner off so it kept recording data. When Perry downloaded the information to his computer to empty the internal hard drive, he discovered the scanner had scanned Phineas and Ferb's computer, including all the content from the website that they were watching the Kamen Rider decade episodes on.

Perry decided to erase the accidently recorded data tomorrow, and to go back to his owners before they would notice his absence. Besides, it was already getting late.


	2. LOVEMUFFIN's plan

It was now almost midnight, and most people in Danville had gone to bed. But in the DEI, the lights were still on.

Doofenshmirtz quietly opened the door to Vanessa's room to check if she was sleeping. When this turned out to be the case, he put on his best lab coat and went to the lab, and activated his transportinator. Doofenshmirtz dematerialized in a beam of light, like he was beamed up ala Star Trek.

"You're late Doofenshmirtz!" he heard a voice shouting at him when he materialized in the new L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. headquarters.

"Yes I know Rodney. I had to wait for Vanessa to go to bed" Doof replied.

"It's Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein. And now sit down, we have business to discuss".

Doofenshmirtz sat down at the table and looked around. Most of the core members from L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. were there; Dr. Bloodpudding, Dr. Diminuitive, Professor Matto and Rodney of course. But much to his dismay, Heinz also noticed someone who he had never seen at a L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. meeting before, but recognized instantly; his old (literally) rival Professor Poofenplotz.

"Hello Heinz. Long time no see" she said with a smirk.

"What's she doing here?" Doofenshmirtz asked Rodney.

"As of now, Poofenplotz here is also a member of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N." Rodney announced.

"Impossible! I declined her application for membership! " Doofenshmirtz shouted.

"And I overruled it. Now pay attention" Rodney said calmly as he sat down at the head of the table. "Fellow members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Last year has been disastrous for our evil organization. The OWCA has arrested many of our junior and secondary members, and even some of our inner circle. Basically, we are all that is left. But tomorrow we will strike back. We will have our revenge at the OWCA! Poofenplotz, please explain your plan".

Poofenplotz activated the projector on the table, and an image of what looked like a computerchip appeared on the screen on the wall. "Behold, my latest invention. The Poofenplotzchips"

"And how is this going to stop the OWCA?" Bloodpudding asked.

"Each of these chips contains millions of organotechnical nanobots, that are capable of changing and remodeling the DNA of any living creature. I originally wanted to use them to remodel my own DNA and make myself the prettiest woman in the world, but Rodney here convinced me how much more potential my invention has". Poofenplotz said.

Rodney blushed a little. "no problem Poofy".

"Hmf. And if I call him Rodney he gets mad" Doofenshmirtz though angrily.

"Anyway, with Rodney's help I have modified my nanobots in such a way that they can turn animals into monsters. Tomorrow, when the OWCA holds its annual all agents meeting for the two divisions in the Tristate Area, we will unleash my Poofenplotzchips on them and turn them into our own monster army. The OWCA will be destroyed by its own agents".

Doofenshmirtz started to laugh. "Ha, forget it old hag! That plan is doomed to fail. I tried to create monsters once and they immediately turned on me".

Poofenplots glared at him, but then started to grin. "Ah yes, you're referring to that incident from last summer when you made those monsters out of those cards. We all know about that Heinz. Not exactly your brightest idea ever now was it? But unlike you, a real genius like me makes sure that if she creates monsters, they will obey her. You see, the nanobots in my chips not only reconfigure a creatures body, but also its brain and personality. All monsters made by my Poofenplotzchips blindly obey me.

Doofenshmirtz was clearly annoyed, but said nothing.

"And we also know about your own attempt to take over the OWCA Doofenshmirtz, and that it failed because you accidently made that intern, Carl, evil. But we know he's on a holiday right now, so he won't interfere with this plan" Rodney said.

"But how are we going to get those chips into OWCA headquarters?" Professor Matto asked.

"A good question indeed" Rodney replied. "And that is the part of our plan where Doofenshmirtz comes into play. You see, the reason I invited him here, despite the fact that he is such a failure, nothing personal Heinz, and the fact that he betrayed us once and began to work for the OWCA ("all other members glared at Doofenshmirtz"), is because he has one advantage over the OWCA that we don't have."

"What?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Come on Heinz. Have you forgotten that you have an OWCA agent working for you?"

"Who are you talking about?" Doofenshmirtz asked. "You mean… you mean that Vanessa is secretly spying on me for the OWCA?". The thought that his daughter might be an OWCA agent was a great shock to him.

Rodney slapped his hand against his head. "Of course not Heinz! I'm talking about your robot servant, Norm. He was made an OWCA agent after he helped your nemesis, Perry the Platypus, to secure a disc from a security camera remember? "

"I do. But he was fired the same night" Doofenshmirtz responded.

"He was supposed to be fired. But here is the catch; we recently found out that this intern, Carl, forgot to fill out the proper agent resigning forms. So although NORM has never visited the OWCA afterwards, he is officially still an agent and thus allowed to go to that meeting".

Heinz was relieved Vanessa was not the one Rodney was talking about. "Ah yes, Norm. One moment". Heinz took a remote out of his pocked and pressed the only button on it. Not much later, Norm came crashing through the ceiling. "You called me sir?".

"Heinz, be more careful with your robot. We just had that ceiling painted" Diminuitive complained.

"That hole in the ceiling can wait. Right now we have to discuss our plan of action." Rodney said.

The rest of the night, all members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. worked out their strategy for the next day. Norm was given a bag full of Poofenplotzchips and a new fedora.

"Now, I suggest we all go home and get some good night's rest. Because tomorrow, L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. will finally strike back at the OWCA.

All members left the table and went back to their vehicles or other transportation devices. Doofenshmirtz wanted to leave as well, but Rodney stopped him. "Not you Heinz, you still have to clean up the mess you made".

Doofenshmirtz sighed and went to the storage room to get a hammer, nails and planks to fix the hole in the ceiling.

"Can't Norm help me?" he asked.

"Absolutely not Heinz! Norm has to rest for tomorrow, because he is the main key in our plan". Rodney said before sending Norm back to the DEI and going home himself. "See you tomorrow Heinz".

Angry, but with no choice, Doofenshmirtz started repairing the hole. "I should have invented a 'fix holes in your ceiling-inator'" he thought.


	3. The fall of the OWCA

"And don't forget folks. Today is the day of the Danville Motorcycle show!" the radio announcer said. Lawrence, Phineas, Ferb and Perry were in the kitchen having breakfast.

"That's right, I almost forgot" Lawrence said. He ran into the living room and came back with two tickets. "I won these tickets to the motorcycle show last week. Your mother and I have other plans for today, so I give them to you. Have fun boys."

Phineas looked at his ticket. "Wow Ferb, a motorcycle show. Imagine; dozens of modified and custom made motorcycles in every shape and size you can imagine". Then the idea hit him. "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!".

Later that morning, a few large boxes were delivered at the Flynn-Fletcher house.

"Let's see, two make your own motorbike at home starter kits and the corresponding expansion packs. Sign here please". Phineas signed the form and handed it back to the delivery guy. He was ready to deliver his "yes, yes I am", but the man didn't ask if Phineas was too young to build his own motorbike and left. Apparently, he was used to it by now.

Not long after he left, Isabella, Bufford, Django and Baljeet entered the garden. Since their Super Sentai adventure, Django has started to hang out with Phineas and Ferb more often.

"Hey Phineas. Whatcha Doin'?.

"Oh hello Isabella. Ferb and I are building the two coolest motorcycles in the World so we can enter the Danville Motorcycle show this afternoon".

"Perfect. This is the chance for me and the girls to get our motorcycle patches. Can we help?" Isabella asked.

"Sure, go ahead" Phineas said, so Isabella left to get the other Fireside Girls. Meanwhile, Phineas showed Bufford, Baljeet and Django the blueprints of the bikes they were going to make.

"We will model at least one after Perry. I bet nobody has made a platypus bike before." He looked around. "Speaking of Perry, where is he?".

* * *

Perry carefully walked to the trashcans next to the house, made sure nobody watched him, and jumped into one of the trashcans. When arriving in his lair through the secret tunnel, he put on a jetpack and flew straight to OWCA headquarters. When he entered the main conference room, he was greeted by Major Monogram.

"Welcome Agent P."

Perry looked around. At least 30 agents from both Major Monograms and Admiral Acronyms divisions were there. Among them were familiar faces like Pinky, Agent K, Perry's rival Peter the Panda, the 3 Koi fish, and even Planty the Potted Plant. Perry sat down at the table with the other agents.

"I suggest we start this meeting with a recap of our many victories over L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. during the last year. Thanks to all your efforts, many of its members have been put behind bars." Admiral Acronym started.

Monogram continued. "As you can see from these statistics….". But he was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in".

The door opened, and Norm walked in, wearing his new fedora.

"What are you doing here Norm? You were fired remember?" Monogram said.

"No I'm not. My resigning forms have not been filled out properly". Norm replied. He took the forms out of the hatch in his torso and held them out for Monogram to see.

Monogram angrily turned around. "Carl!... Oh right, he's not here ….. Oh well, sit down agent Norm. We handle this later". Norm sat down next to Pinky and Agent K. When Major Monogram continued his speech and nobody was paying attention to him, Norm opened a second, secret, hatch in his side and took out the bag containing the Poofenplotzchips.

In a van parked outside the building, all members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. followed the scene through Norms camera eyes.

"Do it!" Rodney ordered Norm.

Suddenly, Norm took two chips out of the bag and placed them on Pinky and Agent K. The chips were immediately absorbed by their skins and disappeared into their bodies. Both agents fell to the ground and started twitching.

"Agent Pinky! What's wrong?" Acronym asked in shock. Monogram rushed to Agent K and tried to help him get up, but the cat hissed angrily at him and scratched the major with his claws.

"Ouch. Agent K, what's the meaning of this?". But before Monogram, Acronym or any of the agents could do something, Pinky and Agent K started to transform right before their eyes. Both grew in size till they were at least the size of an adult human, and gained a horrifying, monstrous appearance.

"It worked!" Poofenplotz cheered. She and Rodney smiled at the sight of their nemesis's turned into monsters. The other L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. also grinned evilly.

Inside the building, Norm continued with the plan, placing chips on Agent A (an ant) and Terry the Turtle. They too started to transform.

"Agent Norm, what are these chips?" Major monogram asked, but he was knocked down by the Agent K monster. The other agents tried to help him, but the new Ant monster and Turtle monster stopped them.

Norm threw 3 chips in the tank containing the koi fish. When he turned around to pick his next victim, Perry suddenly rushed towards him and snatched the bag out of his hand.

"Give that back!" Norm shouted. He ran towards Perry and tried to smash him, but Perry dodged the punch and kicked Norm in the face.

"Darn. That platypus us going to ruin our plan" Bloodpudding said.

"He's too late" Poofenplotz said. She took a microphone and shouted "Monsters, this is your master speaking. Chihuahuanizer, grab that platypus. Other monsters, capture the remaining agents and let us in".

The monster that used to be Pinky, or the Chihuahuanizer as Poofenplotz called him, rushed towards Perry. Perry used one of his martial arts moves to try and knock the monster down, but hitting the monster was like hitting a brick wall, and instead of knocking down the monster, Perry himself fell to the ground in front of the creature. The Chihuahuanizer grabbed him and tossed him across the room. Perry was able to get up and dodge the next blow from the monster.

The 3 koi fish had also turned into monsters by now and joined the Ant, Turtle and Catmonsters . The meeting room was a chaos as the remaining agents either tried in vain to fight the monsters or tried to get away.

Major Monogram pressed a alarm button on the wall, and several armed SSSN agents came in to fight the seven monsters. Acronym grabbed a microphone and announced that the whole building was to be evacuated because of an emergency.

"Agent P, bring those chips to the lab!" Monogram orderd. Perry saluted and rushed out of the conference room towards the lab, followed by the Chihuahuanizer.

In the conference room the battle between the monsters and agents continued, but without much success for the agents. The six monsters proved to be too powerful for even the SSSN to handle. Some of the smaller agents managed to escape but most of them were captured and tied up, including major Monogram and admiral Acronym.

"Lady, gentlemen, I guess we can make our presence known" Rodney said. He and the other L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. members left the van and entered the OWCA building. The ant monster let them into the conference room.

"Thank you Antnizer" Poofenplotz said.

"Antnizer? And you called that small dog Chihuahuanizer when he became a monster. Couldn't you come up with more original names?" Doofenshmirtz complained.

"Oh look who's talking, mister 'I call all my inventions something–Inator'. I made the chips so I pick the names! We will address to our monster agents as their animal name followed by –nizer, and that's final" Poofenplotz replied.

Rodney, Bloodpudding, Diminuitive and Matto walked up to the captured Monogram and Acronym.

"Well well Monobrow. Looks like this is the end of your precious OWCA. And don't think that platypus will save you. Once we have the remaining chips back we will turn all these (he pointed at the captured agents) animals into monsters as well" Rodney said. He turned to the 3 Koinizers. "You three, lock these two and those human agents in the OWCA prison. We will start our takeover with some redecoration".

All L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. members laughed evilly while Rodney replaced the OWCA logo on the wall of the room with a L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. logo.


	4. Enter Kamen Rider Platygent

Perry ran as fast as he could through the hallways of the headquarters, with the Chihuahuanizer close behind him. Several times he had to dodge objects that the monster threw at him. Finally, he reached the lab, ran inside, and pressed the emergency "lockdown mode" button on the wall. Immediately, a massive steel door descended from the ceiling and closed the entrance to the lab.

John was the only person in the lab as the other scientists had evacuated when Admiral Acronym told them to. "Agent P, what's going on?" he asked.

Perry was still exhausted from the running, but quickly got back on his feet. He took a noteblock from the table next to him and wrote down what had just happened. He handed the paper and the bag with the chips to John.

"Monster? Our agents are now monsters?" John asked in disbelief. Just then, they could hear the Chihuahuanizer smashing against the door. He was clearly trying to get in.

"Hold him off. I see what I can do with these chips" John said and he ran to his desk. Perry looked around, desperate to find some kind of weapon. However all the equipment he found in the lab was not for combat.

"There's got the be something here I can use! " he thought desperately. Then he noticed the Super Sentai-creating machine.

"Maybe I can use that" he thought. He activated the machine and started browsing through the files, but found nothing he could use; it was still only containing Super Sentai data.

"Not good. Super Sentai always operate in teams. I wouldn't last long on my own if I used that" he thought. "If only I had some other data I could use… Wait a minute…" Perry gestured John to come to him. "Quick! Connect the computer of this machine to the computer in my lair" he wrote on a piece of paper.

John did as instructed. To Perry's relief, the accidently downloaded data from the previous day was still on his computer. Perry downloaded it into the machine.

"Great. Now I can make it create Kamen Rider suits and equipment as well" he thought. "Not that I know much about this Kamen Rider stuff. But it will have to do. If Ferb was right, they can hold their own against monsters even when fighting alone".

Outside the lab, the Chihuahuanizer kept smashing at the door, which was already starting to dent. Since he was running out of time and was not as creative as his owners, Perry didn't try to design a completely new Kamen Rider. He just put together parts of the suits from several existing Kamen Riders, and changed the colors to match that of his body, tail, beak and Fedora. He also designed belt as transformation device and activated the machine.

Minutes went by and the Chihuahuanizer could break into the lab each moment. Perry was waiting anxiously for the machine to finish it's work. Finally, the hatch in the side opened up and the belt came out. At the same moment, the steel door was smashed open. The Chihuahuanizer stepped into the lab and let out a loud roar.

Perry put on the belt and gestured John to seek shelter.

"Here goes nothing" he thought and pressed the transformation button on the belt. The next moment he could feel his entire body chance. He grew in size till he too was the size of an adult human. At the same time, his whole body was covered in a armored suit. His tail disappeared, and his head changed shape to fit into the helmet. When the transformation was done, Perry had transformed into an armored, humanoid warrior.

The Chihuahuanizer looked puzzled for a moment, but then charged at full speed at the new Kamen Rider. Perry braced himself, waited till the Chihuahuanizer was close enough, and then threw a punch at him. And while earlier his punches had no effect, the Chihuahuanizer was now send staggering backwards a few feet. Perry looked at his arm. "Amazing" he thought.

But he couldn't think for too long as the Chihuahuanizer already prepared himself for another attack. Perry rushed towards him and kicked the monster out of the lab back into the hallway. The Chihuahuanizer tore a piece from the wall and threw it at Perry, but he easily smashed it aside.

While Perry and the Chihuahuanizer kept fighting, John ran to the machine and started working on it.

* * *

Meanwhile, all L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. members had gathered in the main control room of the headquarters. Poofenplotz was getting impatient. "What's taking the Chihuahuanizer so long?"

"Guys, look!" Matto shouted. He pointed at a security monitor. On the screen, all L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. could see how the Chihuahuanizer was tossed against the wall by someone off screen.

"Heinz, go see what's going on!" Rodney ordered.

"Why me? We have monsters to do the dirty work for us now. Or sent Norm".

"Norm has done enough and those monsters are needed to guard the captured agents. Now go!".

Doofenshmirtz sighed and walked to the lab.

* * *

Perry and the Chihuahuanizer kept exchanging blows and kicks. It was clear they were evenly matched.

"I never win this way. I have to try something else" Perry thought.

"Hold on agent P." John shouted. He was analyzing the suit the machine had just created to see what else it could do. "Agent P, apparently every Kamen Rider suit created by this machine contains a small computer in the helmet just like the Super Sentai suits, and each suit is capable of two attacks called Rider Punch and Rider Kick. I'm sending you the information now". He pushed a few buttons and downloaded the information directly to the computer inside Perry's helmet.

Perry touched the side of his helmet to activate the speech mode of the internal computer, thus allowing him to 'speak' in human tongue. Then he pressed a button on his belt, after which his right fist started to glow orange.

"Rider Punch!" he yelled and smashed his fist into the Chihuahuanizer, who howled in pain and was knocked back at least 10 feet. He landed on top of Doofenshmirtz, who had just entered the hallway.

"Get of me you beast!" he said angrily. Then he noticed Perry. "What the… who are you?"

"He doesn't recognize me? Not too surprising, he can't even tell who I am when I'm not wearing my fedora" Perry thought. "I'm … eh …. ('_just what do these guys call themselves?'he thought) _ … Kamen Rider… Platy…. (_no, not platypus. Too obvious. Agent maybe? Or a combination?) … _gent. Yes .Kamen Rider Platygent!" he shouted.

"Kamen Rider? What's a Kamen Rider?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

Perry had no time to answer his question, as the Chihuahuanizer had gotten back up and focused his attention on John. Perry quickly grabbed Doofenshmirtz and threw him at the Chihuahuanizer, knocking both of them to the ground. Perry himself rushed into the lab and pressed a button on the wall at the other side. A secret door opened, behind which was a tunnel with a train rail and five mine carts. Perry picked up the machine and put it on one of the carts.

"Quick. Use this tunnel to go to my lair. I follow later!" he instructed John, who grabbed the bag containing the chips, rushed to the carts, and started the engine. The carts sped away into the tunnel.

"Now to finish this" Perry thought. He ran to the Chihuahuanizer, jumped up, and yelled "Rider Kick". His legs both started to glow orange and he smashed into the Chihuahuanizer, who fell to the ground unconscious, once again landing on top of Doofenshmirtz.

Perry looked at the unconscious Chihuahuanizer. "Sorry Pinky. I had no choice". He lifted his former fellow agent turned monster up. "Hopefully John can find a way to reverse the process". He ran into the tunnel and closed the door behind him, sealing it so it could only be opened from this side.

* * *

"Heinz, Heinz! Wake up! This is no time to sleep!"

Doofenshmirtz opened his eyes and saw Rodney and Poofenplotz standing in front of him.

"What happened here?" Rodney asked.

Doofenshmirtz rubbed his head. "That darn Kamen Rider".

"Kamen Rider? What are you talking about Heinz?". Doofenshmirtz told them all he knew.

"So the OWCA has a secret weapon. Probably something identical to those Super Sentai that defeated your monsters last year" Rodney said.

"What does it matter Rodney? He is alone and we still have our six other monsters. Soon even nine" Poofenplotz said, as she picked up three chips that John had left behind on his desk.


	5. Motorcycle madness

"You better start talking monobrow! Who is this so called Kamen Rider?" Rodney asked in a threatening voice. He and the other L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. members had showed him the security footage of the battle between Perry and the Chihuahuanizer, and were now interrogating him.

"I don't know, seriously. We have never had a Kamen Rider or whatever he's called working for OWCA."

"Allow me!" Doofenshmirtz said, and he took a raygun like device from his pocket. "This will make him talk. Nothing can withstand my truth ray-inator". He fired the inator at major Monogram. "Now I ask you again monobrow. Who is this Kamen Rider".

But major monogram once again denied to have any knowledge on him.

"So you really don't know. You're useless" Poofenplotz said. "Koinizers, throw him back in his cell. And lock up those animal agents as well. They are of no use to us without the Poofenplotzchips".

The 3 Koinizers did as told while the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. members sat down at the table in the conference room.

"I don't know how, but I suspect that platypus has something to do with this. After all, it was him who stole our chips and took them to that lab" Bloodpudding said. "Anyway, our plan is not going as it should. Anyone has any idea's".

"Can't you just make some new chips?" Doofenshmirtz asked to Poofenplotz, but she shook her head. "No Heinz. That would take way too long. It's very complicated technology. We have no other choice but to get the chips that platypus stole back". She turned around. "Turtlenizer, Antnizer, find that platypus".

* * *

Meanwhile, Perry, still in his Kamen Rider suit, had arrived in his lair. John was already there, setting up the machine and preparing to continue his research on the chips. Perry carried the unconscious Chihuahuanizer into his lair, put him on the floor, and pressed a button marked 'contraction beam'. A yellow energy beam was fired from the ceiling at the Chihuahuanizer, and created a force field around him.

"Any news yet John?" Perry asked.

"Not much, but I'm getting to it. First things first; I used your computer to access the main terminal of the OWCA computer system, and shut it down, leaving only some of the basic functions running. At least L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. can now no longer use it to take over the Tristate Area. But it also means we have no way of contacting the other branches of our organization. We're on our own".

He picked up one of the chips. "It seems like these chips contain some sort of nanobots that are probably responsible for the transformation from animal to monster."

Perry looked at the bag with the chips. "Well, at least they won't turn any other agents into monsters without these." He walked to the elevator that would lead him back to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. "I'm going back to the OWCA building to see what I can do."

"Be careful Agent P" John said. Perry nodded, and transformed back into himself. He took off the belt and put it in his fedora.

Perry entered the backyard through a secret door in the three. He quickly looked around and walked out of the door, closing it behind him.

"Oh, there you are Perry" he heard Phineas say. Perry quickly hid his fedora and went back into his mindless pet mode. Phineas picked him up. "You're just in time Perry. Look at the cool motorcycles we made. We call them the Platypus bike and Chihuahua bike respectively".

Perry didn't have time for this, but he had no choice. He couldn't let his owners know who he really was. But when he saw the motorcycles, he was indeed impressed. The first motorcycle was modeled after him. It was entirely painted in his color, had a head light shaped like Perry's head and a tailpipe shaped like Perry's tail, and judging by the amount of buttons on the steering wheel it probably had a lot of extra abilities. The other one was modeled after a Chihuahua, most likely Pinky since Isabella and the Fireside Girls had worked on this one.

Just then, Candace came out of the house and noticed the motorbikes. "Phineas, Ferb, what's going on here?"

"Oh hey Candace. Ferb, the girls and I build these motorcycles so we can enter the motorcycle show" Phineas said. He and Ferb put on a helmet, picked up Perry, and stepped on the platypus bike, while Isabella stepped on the Chihuahua bike. They both started the engines and drove off.

"Wait for us!" Baljeet shouted. He, Django, Bufford and the fireside girls left the backyard.

"You are so busted!" Candace thought.

* * *

The motorcycle show was on the edge of the town. There was a huge building in which people could show their homemade motorcycles, and next to it was an open field where they could demonstrate their motorcycle's abilities. Just like expected, Phineas and Ferb drew a lot of attention with their platypus bike.

"And if you think it looks impressive, just wait till you see what it can do" Phineas announced.

Perry managed to escape his owners attention and walked to the exit of the building, but when he left, he noticed the Antnizer and Turtlenizer approach the building.

"There he is!" the antnizer shouted. Both monsters rushed inside, causing panic among the people. Perry quickly took out his Fedora, put the belt back on, and transformed back into Kamen Rider Platygent. He then rushed towards Phineas and Ferb and stepped on the Platypus Bike.

"Sorry guys, but I have to borrow your motorcycle for a while. It's an emergency!" He started the engine and sped towards the two monsters, leaving a very surprised Phineas and Ferb behind.

"Ferb, who's that?"

Perry rushed past the two monsters and knocked both of them to the ground, but they immediately got back up.

"You want to play this the hard way Kamen Rider? Alright, we play along." Both monsters also grabbed a motorcycle and followed Perry to the open field outside the building. The people inside quickly followed them to see what was going on.

"Let's see what this thing is capable off" Perry thought as he took a quick look at the buttons in front of him.

Both monsters and Perry rushed towards each other on their cycles. When they got close enough, Perry jumped up from his cycle, kicked the turtlenizer from his motorcycle with a Rider Kick, and landed safely on his own cycle again.

The audience immediately started the cheer, cleary thinking it was all part of the show. Among the crowd were Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Django, Bufford and Isabella.

"Wow, I didn't know they would do something like this during the show". Django said.

Meanwhile, Perry focused his attention on the antnizer. He pressed a button marked "tornado spin" and the platypus bike started to drive around in circles, creating a miniature tornado that knocked the antnizer off his bike.

The turtlenizer had recovered from his fall and had gotten back on his bike. He approached Perry from behind and tried to kick him off his motorcycle, but the bike automatically went out of his way and he was unable to hit Perry.

"Told you that collision avoidance system was a good idea" Phineas said to Ferb.

Perry noticed the turtlenizer was following. He charged up his arm for a Rider Punch and suddenly hit the brakes. The turtlenizer couldn't stop in time and smashed right into Perry's hand. He was knocked to the ground again.

Both monsters, though clearly weakened from the attacks, got back on their motorcycles and tried to attack Perry from two sides. Perry carefully waited for them to approach. At the last minute, he pressed a button marked "super jump". Suddenly, a jet was fired from underneath the platypus bike and the bike shot straight up into the air. The antnizer and turtlenizer crashed into each other, causing a huge explosion. The platypus bike made a salto in the air and landed safely on the ground again. Perry got off his bike and waved to the audience in order to keep up the appearance that it was all part of the show.

"Cool. They should do this more often" Bufford remarked.

Perry looked at the site of the explosion. Both monsters lay on the ground unconscious among the wreckages of their motorcycles. Perry got back on his motorcycle and pressed a button marked "grappling hooks" . Two grappling hooks shot out of the platypus bike and attached themselves to the monsters. Hitting the throttle, Perry rushed off dragging the two monsters along.

"Hey wait, that's our motorcycle!" Phineas shouted.

"Here they are mom!" Candace shouted, dragging Linda with her.

"Candace darling, I see a lot of motorcycles around here but not a single one modeled after a platypus. Now if you excuse me, I better go back to your dad."

Candace looked around, but also didn't see the platypus bike anywhere. "Phineas, Ferb, what happened to your platypus bike?"

"Long story sis. Some guy in a weird costume took off with it, but not before giving quite a show. You surely missed something" Phineas said.

Candace sighed and left. Isabella approached Phineas. "Sorry about your bike Phineas. But we still have the Chihuahua bike, so we're still in the competition".

* * *

Perry returned to his lair with the two captured monsters and put them in the same force field as the Chihuahuanizer.

"I think you better go home and rest now Agent P. With three of their monsters defeated, I believe L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. will not proceed with their plans. We can think of a way to recapture OWCA headquarters tomorrow" John said.

Perry agreed with him. He transformed back into himself and went home. It was already getting dark. When he entered the house, Phineas and Ferb were already there, discussing the events from today.

"You know Ferb, that guy that took our bike somehow seemed familiar. I mean, the colors of his suit perfectly matched that of our bike, which matches those of Perry. And he somehow reminded me of one of those Kamen Riders" Phineas said. Ferb nodded in agreement.

Perry just went to the boys bedroom and tried to get some sleep, but he was too worried about everything that had happened today. This was the second time the OWCA been taken over by a hostile force, but this time was worse than last. Last time he only had Doofenshmirtz and an evil Carl to worry about. Now he was facing all of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N., and their monsters. To make matters worse, he was basically the only agent left in the Tristate Area. Maybe he could try to find some of the other agents from other branches of the OWCA tomorrow.


	6. Perry's counterattack

Perry was not the only one with worries on his mind. At OWCA headquarters, Poofenplotz and Rodney had noticed Antnizer and Turtlenizer had not returned from their task to find and capture Perry. Right now, Diminuitive was using the OWCA's control room to access every security camera in Danville to see if he could discover what had happened. It wasn't easy, since John had shut down most of the computer systems functions, but eventually, he found some footage of Kamen Rider Platypus, driving through the streets on his motorcycle and dragging the two monsters along.

"Not good. That Kamen Rider interfered with our plans again. Now he already has 3 of our monsters" he said.

"Then it's time we increase our numbers again" Doofenshmirtz suggested. He wanted to take the chips, but Poofenplotz stopped him.

"Then what do you suggest we do Heinz? Send another monster after that Kamen Rider, and another, and another, till all of our monsters have been defeated by him? These are our last chips so we have to use them carefully. We cannot risk losing all our monsters".

Professor Matto looked at the footage again and again. "Mama mia! That Kamen Rider sure has some impressive equipment" he said.

This gave Rodney an idea. "Then maybe we should give our monsters some better equipment as well. Heinz, Matto, Diminuitive, make it happen! Use whatever you find in this building."

* * *

The next morning, Perry woke up at 7 AM as usual. He helped Phineas and Ferb get dressed like he did every morning and followed them to the kitchen for breakfast. Phineas and Ferb had barely finished eating when they heard the doorbell. Phineas opened and saw Isabella standing in front of the door, with a worried look on her face.

"Phineas, Pinky is gone!"

"Relax Isabella. I thought you said that Pinky frequently wanders off on his own, only to come back later, just like Perry?" Phineas said.

"But this is different Phineas. Pinky was already gone when I came home yesterday, and hasn't come back last night. I'm afraid something has happened".

From inside the kitchen, Perry could hear everything. "I'm sorry Isabella. I promise he will be alright" he thought, although he had no idea how.

Phineas felt sorry for Isabella. He remembered all too well how he and Ferb were unable to find Perry one morning and feared he had left them for good. "Ferb!" he shouted. "Come here. I know what we're gonna do today".

Ferb left the table. When he was gone, Perry ran to the sink and entered his lair through a secret hatch.

The lair was quite a mess. It was obvious John had been working one something all night long. Perry found the scientist sleeping on the floor next to the Super Sentai/Kamen Rider-creating machine. Before Perry could wake him up, he could heard a dog barking. He turned around and saw Pinky, back to his old self.

"Pinky, you're alright" Perry chattered (all OWCA agents could understand each other's animal language).

"And I'm not the only one" Pinky barked. She pointed her head at a corner in which Agent A and Terry the Turtle were sleeping. They still looked battered, and it wasclear they had been in a fight the day before, but at least they were no longer monsters.

With a loud yawn, John woke up. "Oh, good morning Agent P. I see you already noticed I succeeded in finding a cure for those transformations. I will save you the technical details because it pretty complicated, but it comes down to that I found a way to deactivate the nanobots in the agents bodies, effectively undoing the monstrous mutation."

Perry gave him a thumbs up.

"Agent Pinky recovered fairly quickly after being cured, but the other two will need some more time I'm afraid. They won't be able to help you in your battle against L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. today. But these agents will". Just after John had finished saying this, one of the secret tunnels opened and agents M (a mouse), L (a lizard) and S (a snail) came in.

"They were the only agents that managed to escape during L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'s attack yesterday morning." John said.

"What about the other OWCA divisions?" Perry wrote on a piece of paper.

"Still no contact I'm afraid. We need the communication center in the headquarters for that, but it's still down since I was forced to shut down the OWCA computer."

Perry nodded and turned to agents M, S and L. "Alright then. Listen up. I know L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. has locked up our leaders and fellow agents in the OWCA prison and that they have at least four other monsters." Perry put on his belt. "The monsters won't be too much of a problem now that I have this. But we have to take back our headquarters, so that will be our first move".

"Two more things Agent P" John said. "First, I put a small remote for this platypus bike that you came back with yesterday in your belt, so you can now summon it from wherever you are. And second" John handed Perry a small, blaster like weapon "I made you this. It's called the nanomagnum, and with this device you can turn the other agents back to normal. When you hit a monster with a blast from this weapon, it sends energy waves through the agents body that disable the nanobots. But remember, the nanobots are though. The weapon works best if the nanobots' host body is weakened or even unconscious."

Agents M, L and S all followed Perry to the Platypus bike. Pinky also wanted to follow.

"No Pinky, you stay here for the moment, in case L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. plans an attack on this lair as well." Perry said. He then transformed back into Kamen Rider Platygent and got onto the bike. Agents S, M and L were all small enough to sit on his shoulders.

* * *

Not much later, Perry and the other two agents arrived at the OWCA headquarters. To make sure they would not be discovered, Perry hid the platypus bike in the bushes next to the building and turned back into himself. He gestured the other agents to follow him. They managed to reach a section of the wall on the back of the building, where Perry pushed his paw against one of the bricks.

"Paw print confirmed" a computer voice said, and a secret tunnel opened up. "Good thing L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. has not discovered and blocked this agents only entrance yet" Perry thought.

The four agents carefully made their way through the building, using multiple secret tunnels or the ventilation ducts to avoid discovery. They came past the door to the control room, which was guarded by the Catnizer, and the conference room, where all L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. members turned out to be. It looked like Doofenshmirtz was demonstrating something, but Perry could not see what.

"Well, at least they won't be a problem for now" he thought. "That only leaves the 3 koi agents to watch out for".

The four agents reached the prison block but surprisingly did not encounter the 3 other monsters. They could all sneak in unnoticed.

"Agent P, is that you?" Perry heard a familiar voice say. He looked up and saw Major Monogram in the prison cell next to him, along with admiral Acronym and the 7 SSSN agents.

"The other agents are locked in the cell on the other side of the hallway. Quick, get us out of here Agent P" major monogram ordered. But just as Perry was about to try and open the lock, somebody fired a laser blast at him. Perry dodged the blast and turned around to see that it was Norm who had fired at him.

"The Platypus is here!" Norm shouted. The next moment the door swung open and the 3 Koinizers came in, followed by Rodney, Doofenshmirtz and Poofenplotz.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus. How nice of you to turn yourself in. By the way, nice belt." Doofenshmirtz said.

"Guys, free the other agents. I hold them off!" Perry said to agents S, M and L. He then pressed the transformation button on his belt and turned back into Kamen Rider Platygent, much to the surprise of the 3 monsters and 3 mad scientists in front of him (and Norm behind him).

"What the… Perry the Platypus is the Kamen Rider?" Doofenshmirtz said in disbelief, but he had not much time to think about it as Perry quickly charged up his fist and used a Rider Punch to knock the 3 koinizers out of the prison block back into the main hallway. Perry followed close behind and closed the door, leaving agents M, S and L in the prison block with the 3 mad scientists and Norm.

The Koinizers quickly regrouped and surrounded Perry. He was able to block the attack from the koinizer that attacked him from the front, but the other two managed to knock Perry down from behind. Perry quickly took out the nanomagnum and fired it at the tree monsters. All three of them were hit by a silver colored energy orb from the gun and fell to the ground, but they didn't turn back into their normal selves and immediately tried to get back up.

"Darn, they are still strong enough to resist it" Perry thought. Then he noticed the other L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. members approach, all carrying some weird looking guns.

"Looks like we finished these just in time" Matto said.

Perry quickly opened another secret escape tunnel in the wall next to him, kicked the koinizers in, and jumped after them. All four of them slid through the tunnel and ended up outside in front of the headquarters. Matto tried to reopen the tunnel so he and the others could follow them, but found himself unable to.

Outside, the koinizers had fully recovered from the blast and attacked Perry again. Although Perry was quite an experienced fighter and the Kamen Rider suit made him much stronger, he still had trouble having to fight 3 monsters at once. Especially because the koinizers always worked together on missions and thus were experts in team attacks. They kept surrounding Perry and attacking from multiple sides, making it impossible for Perry to keep track of them all.

"Only one way I can the upper hand" Perry thought and activated the remote in his belt. Just when one of the koinizers was about to attack Perry in the back, he was run over by the platypus bike. Perry quickly got onto the bike and rushed towards the three monsters, knocking two of them down with a Rider Kick.

Just then, Matto ran outside. "Use this!" he shouted to the remaining koinizer, and he threw one of the guns to him. The koinizer caught it and fired it at Perry. The gun created a shockwave that knocked Perry of his bike.

"Damn, they are definitely better prepared this time" Perry thought. He dodged the next blast, took out the nanomagnum again and fired at the Koinizer. He managed to shoot the gun out of his hand, rushed to the koinizer, and used another Rider Punch to knock him out cold.

"Let's hope it works now" Perry thought. He fired the nanomagnum at point blank range at the koinizer. The monster immediately started to twitch and screamed in agony. Then his body started to shrink and slowly transformed back into that of a regular koi fish, who started gasping for air.

"Oops, I have to get him to water fast!". Perry ran to the pond next to the OWCA building and threw the restored Agent F in. When he turned around, he noticed Matto and the remaining two Koinizers had gone back inside.

"I better go help agents S,M and L" Perry thought as he got back on his bike.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Phineas, Ferb and Isabella had found no sign of Pinky yet.

"Maybe we can use the chihuahuabike to cover a greater distance" Phineas said. He, Ferb and Isabella quickly ran to the old shack that they had put the bike in after the show the previous day, but once there the bike turned out to be gone…


	7. Another Kamen Rider

While Perry was fighting the Koinizers outside, Rodney, Doofenshmirtz and Poofenplotz were fighting against agents M, S and L inside the prison block. Agent M targeted Poofenplotz, who turned out to be terrified of mice and ran away screaming as the agent approached her. Agent L had climbed into Rodney's sleeve and the mad scientist desperately tried to grab him. Agent S was fighting Doofenshmirtz since he had been assigned to him in the past as a replacement for Perry.

"Norm! Do something!" Doofenplotz shrieked when agent M approached her again. Norm fired his laser at agent M, who easily dodged it. From inside their cells, major Monogram, admiral Acronym, the SSSN agents and the remaining agents could only watch and hope the battle would go well.

In a last attempt, Poofenplotz threw the last 3 chips that she had in her pocket to Norm. "Create some backup, quick!"

Norm opened the door of the prison cell containing the animal agents. They were still tied up so they couldn't do anything when Norm stepped in and placed a chip on a frog agent. The chip was absorbed by his skin and he started to transform.

"Agents, stop him!" Acronym shouted desperately. Agent M ran into the prison cell just when Norm wanted to put a chip on a eagle. He quickly climbed onto Norms back and hit the "off"- switch. Norm fell to the ground and dropped the last two chips. One fell on the ground next to him, but the other landed on Planty the Potted Plant, who also started to transform.

The frog agent had now fully transformed into a monster and grabbed agent M. Rodney finally managed to get hold of agent L. Only Doofenshmirtz was still having trouble fighting Agent S.

"Seriously Heinz. You're losing a battle against a snail" Poofenplotz said. She and Rodney tied up agents M and L and ordered the frognizer to grab agent S. Poofenplotz looked at the transformed Planty, who now resembled a monster that looked like Biollante from the Godzilla-franchise. "Interesting. I had no idea my invention worked on plants as well. Welcome in our army Plantnizer".

Rodney turned to Monogram and Acronym; "nice try, but as you can see we are no longer the weak, dumb organization that we used to be. L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. is invincible!". The three agents were locked up with the others , Doofenshmirtz turned Norm back on, and Poofenplotz picked up the last chip from the ground, after which the scientists and monsters left the prison block.

"Please Agent P. Think of something fast" Monogram thought.

Rodney and Poofenplotz immediately ran to the control room to see how the battle outside was going on. They saw how Perry defeated the Koinizer and turned him back to normal, while Matto and the other two Koinizers retreated.

"No way. That platypus knows a way to undo the effects of my precious Poofenplotzchips" Poofenplotz said in horror.

"In that case we have no time to lose. Summon all our monsters and get the tools Dimuitive and Matto made overnight. We're going to get that Kamen Rider once and for all!" Rodney said. Soon, the Catnizer, Plantnizer, Frognizer and the last two Koinizers had gathered in the main hall of the building. All of them received one of the shockwave guns.

"And there is more" Dimuitive said. He lifted a curtain and showed two armored cars. "Use these to defeat the Kamen Rider". The monsters all got on board the vehicle; Plantnizer and Catnizer in the first, and the Koinizers and Frognizer in the second.

Suddenly, Doofenshmirtz snatched the last chip from Poofenplotz hand. "Since this is Perry the Platypus we're dealing with, I think I know just the right agent to use this on" he said.

"Who?" Poofenplotz asked but Doof just smiled. "You'll see Poofenplotz, you'll see".

* * *

Outside the building, Perry was about to ram with his bike through the door when it suddenly opened and the two armored cars came out.

"What the…" Perry thought, he was almost immediately hit by a shockwave from one of the guns. This time he managed to stay on his bike, but the shockwave did send both him and his bike flying backwards a few feet.

"Let's see how though you are now Kamen Rider!" Rodney shouted.

Perry was not willing to give up without a fight. He got back on his bike and pressed a button marked "turbo thrust". A massive flame erupted from the tailpipe as the bike sped forward towards the cars. He rushed past one of them and used his rider kick against it, but the car was only slightly dented. From the other car, the two Koinizers fired their guns at Perry, knocking him off his bike again. He quickly got back up.

"This is not good. I have to try some different technique" Perry thought He pressed a button marked "smokescreen" and massive smoke came out of the tailpipe. While the monsters were blinded by the smoke, Perry got away.

"After him" Rodney ordered, and the monsters gave pursuit.

"Good, they're following me. Now to lead them to where I want them" Perry thought. He rushed straight to the Danville scrap heap with the two armored cars right behind him. Several times the monsters tried to shoot Perry off his bike, but he dodged every blast. None of the monsters however seemed to notice they too were being followed.

* * *

"I have to admit Heinz. You're plans usually are pathetic, but this time you really seem know what you're doing" Rodney said, looking at the new monster in front of him.

"I told you I knew just the right Agent. And combined with this battle gear I designed, Perry the Platypus Rider will be no match for him" Heinz assured his fellow L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. members. He turned towards the monster. "Now go, and defeat the Kamen Rider".

* * *

Perry arrived at the scrap heap with the monsters still chasing him. But now Perry had the advantage because his bike was much more adapted to this kind of terrain and he could easily navigate through the small spaces between the piles of metal. He rushed up against a pile and both cars were unable to follow him. Activating the super jump again, Perry jumped over the cars, landed behind them, and activated the grappling hooks. One car got away but the other one was captured.

"Now, let's take them for a ride" Perry thought. He sped away on his bike, dragging the car along . The Catnizer behind the wheel hit the brakes and the gas in attempts to break loose, but the platypus bike was stronger, especially when Perry activated the turbo thrust again. After dragging the car halfway across the scrap heap, Perry activated the tornado spin again. The car was hurled into the air by the tornado and landed on its roof on a pile, trapping the Catnizer and Plantnizer inside.

"Now we got you!" Perry heard one of the Koinizers shout .He turned around and saw the other car charge at him. It was too late for Perry to make an escape, but at the last minute the car was suddenly rammed from the side by another motorcycle, driven by …. _another Kamen Rider! _

The impact knocked the car against a pile while the motorcycle stopped in front of Perry. Perry instantly recognized the motorcycle as the Chihuahua bike Phineas and Ferb had build the day before. He took a closer look at the Kamen Rider. His suit had the same color as Pinky's skin, with purple markings on the legs and a silver/purple/fedora colored armor at its torso. The helmet was also largely the color of a fedora, with a round, purple visor.

"Looks like I came just in time Agent P." the Kamen Rider said.

"Pinky, is that you?" Perry asked.

"Who else? But now that I'm wearing this suit I think I call myself Kamen Rider Hueño, from the Spanish name for Chihuahua" Pinky answered.

"But, since when are you a Kamen Rider?"

"Since this morning. I designed the suit myself. I wasn't going to let you do all the hard work, and besides, I have a bone to pick with L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. as well".

At that moment, the Koinizer managed to start the car again and charged at the two Kamen Riders, who both sped away in a different direction.

"Wait, there's two of them now? Who should we chase first?" The frognizer asked. But before the Koinizer could choose, both Perry and Pinky attacked from two different sides. Perry approached from the front, jumped over the car, and used a Rider Kick on the roof. Meanwhile Pinky attacked from behind. He pressed a button marked "spike wheels" and sharp spikes came out of the side of his bike's front wheel. They easily tore through the car's tires, seriously slowing the car down.

"Together now" Perry shouted. He and Pinky rushed at full speed towards the car, jumped off their bikes, and performed a dual Rider Kick in midair. Two kicks managed to do what one could not and the car was knocked on its side.

"Good thing we're at the scrap heap already, cause these cars definitely belong here now" Perry jokingly said.

The two Koinizers and Frognizer climbed out of the wreck and brought out their guns. "Fire at will!" the Frognizer shouted.

"Watch out" Perry shouted, but Pinky was too late and got knocked over by one of the shockwaves. Perry rushed towards the monsters, jumping and diving to the ground to dodge the shockwaves, and used a Rider Punch to knock the gun out of the Frognizers hands. Meanwhile, Pinky had recovered and did the same thing to the guns of the Koinizers. Perry picked the three guns up and broke them in half.

The three monsters now attacked the two Kamen Riders and another battle broke loose. Perry and Pinky first focused their attention on the Koinizers, dodging or blocking all their attacks and eventually knocking them unconscious with their rider punches.

"You never get me!" the Frognizer shouted. Perry tried to hit him, but the monster jumped at least 70 feet into the air, easily dodging the attack. He landed in front of Pinky and with some swift kicks knocked him to the ground. Perry tried to shoot the Frognizer but he kept jumping up. Suddenly, Pinky appeared behind Perry. "Hold on" he said. He lifted Perry up and tossed him into the air after the Frognizer, allowing Perry to kick the Frognizer midair with a Rider Kick.

"Now to finish this" Perry said. He fired the nanomagnum at full power at the three monsters, who immediately turned back into their normal selves.

"They need to get to water, fast" Perry said. Pinky picked the frog and two koi fish up and got back on his bike. "I take care of it" he said as he sped away.

"Thanks Pinky" Perry said as he watched Pinky ride off. He then turned and looked at the car that still contained the Catnizer and Plantnizer.

"Maybe my plan didn't work out as it should, but this is not bad either. Another three monsters defeated, and only two more to go. L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. is definitely at the end of its rope" Perry said to himself.

"Actually, there is three of us left!" a voice behind him shouted…


	8. Rock Bottom

Perry looked up and saw a tall, dark figure standing on the pile behind him. The creature jumped down and landed in front of Perry, who was now able to get a good look at him. The creature resembled a monstrous panda bear with long, sharp claws and teeth. But moreover, he was dressed in a metallic armor and holding a sword.

"Now, we settle our rivalry once and for all!" the monster said.

"Peter… Peter the Panda?" Perry asked in disbelief.

Perry and Peter had been rivals ever since that time Peter temporarily became Doofenshmirtz new nemesis. Although that case had been settled, they still were not exactly on good terms with each other. And now, Peter's transformation into a monster had drastically increased his dislike for Perry.

"Not anymore Perry. Peter is gone. I'm the Pandanizer!", and without a further warning, the Pandanizer attacked Perry, who was barely able to dodge his blade.

"Sorry Peter, but you leave me no choice. Rider Punch!" Perry shouted and punched Peter in the chest, but it didn't harm the panda in the least.

"Nice try Perry, but I'm better prepared than my fellow monsters. Doofenshmirtz spent all night working on this armor". Peter instead punched Perry in the belly and send him flying into a pile of scrap metal. When Peter jumped after him, Perry picked up a metal rod and smashed Peter aside. Both got back up and resumed their regular fighting. But since Peter had a sword and Perry just his hand and feet, the panda clearly had the upper hand.

"Hopefully, this works" Perry thought. He took out the nanomagnum again and fired at Peter. The first shot took Peter by surprise and he fell to his knees, but he managed to block the second shot with his sword and got back up.

"That won't save you Kamen Rider". Peter ran towards Perry while he kept smashing the blasts from the nanomagnum aside. When he got close enough, he knocked the nanomagnum out of Perry's hand and kicked it away. He then tried to hit Perry with his sword, but Perry jumped up to dodge the slash. Peter kept attacking and all Perry could do for now was dodging his attacks and trying to find a way to turn the tables.

* * *

Pinky had taken the two Koi fish agents and frog agent to his own lair, where agent A and Terry the Turtle had also been brought to. Here he put them in a water tank so they could rest and recover. He contacted John to report that three more agents had been rescued and he was now going back to help Perry.

"If you wait a little longer, I can give you some new equipment I'm working on" John said.

"I don't think it will be needed right now, but send it to my lair when you're done." Pinky answered. He got back on his bike and left. As he made his way to the scrap heap, he drove past Phineas, Ferb and Isabella.

"Phineas, is that the Chihuahua bike?" Isabella asked.

"Yes, yes it is" Phineas said. "Hey you, come back!" he shouted at Pinky, but Pinky ignored him.

* * *

At the scrap heap, Perry had gotten on his bike in an attempt to get the upper hand on the pandanizer, only to find out Peter had one too. Both Perry and Peter where now chasing each other across the scrap heap, using whatever they could get their hands on as improvised weapons or projectiles.

Pinky arrived and noticed the whole scene.

"Hold on Perry, I'm coming!" he shouted. He raced towards Perry and Peter, jumped up and used a Rider Kick to knock Peter off his bike.

"My turn" Perry said. He activated the tornado spin and hurled both Peter and his bike into the air. He landed hard on the ground. Perry and Pinky surrounded him on their bikes.

"Give up Peter. We'll get you back to normal" Perry said.

"No Perry the Platypus. I suggest you give up" Peter said with an evil grin on his face. The next moment, Perry was knocked off his bike by a shockwave while Pinky was grabbed and tied up by six vines. The Catnizer and Plantnizer had freed themselves from the wreck of the car, and they still had their guns.

Perry quickly jumped up, kicked the gun out of the Catnizers hand, and destroyed it. But before he could do anything else, Peter the Pandanizer grabbed him from behind. While Peter was holding Perry, the Catnizer started beating him up. Soon, Perry fell to his knees.

"Perry, catch" Pinky shouted. Despite being hold tight by the plantnizer, he managed to kick the nanomagnum (which was laying in front of him) to Perry. Perry grabbed it and shot both the Catnizer and Peter at point blank range, knocking both of them to the ground. He then used a Rider Kick to free Pinky.

"You'll regret that!" the plantnizer shouted. He pointed his gun at the pile behind Perry and Pinky, and fired. The shot hit the pile, causing it to collapse. The next moment, both Kamen Riders were burrowed underneath tons of scrap metal.

"Farewell Kamen Riders" Peter said. He and the other two monsters left.

* * *

Everything remained calm for a minute, until suddenly the pile started to move and Perry's hand punched through it. With great effort, he managed to free himself and Pinky.

"This is getting us nowhere. We must go back to my lair and rethink our strategy" Perry said. Pinky nodded and both Kamen Riders got back on their motorcycles.

Pinky and Perry parked their motorcycles in the backyard of the Flynn-Fletcher house. Fortunately, Phineas and Ferb were still at Isabella's house and Candace, Linda and Lawrence were not home either. But before both Kamen Riders could turn back to normal, they heard a familiar voice behind them: "Surprise!"

They turned around and saw the Pandanizer, Catnizer and Plantnizer.

"I knew that pile falling down on you wouldn't be enough to finish you off, so we just pretended to retreat and came here instead" Pandanizer said. "Get them, while I get the chips back". Plantnizer and Catnizer attacked Perry and Pinky ,who were still exhausted from all their other battles today. Meanwhile, Pandanizer entered Perry's lair and confronted John.

"Hello John. We really want you to come back to the OWCA with us. We miss you" Pandanizer said mockingly. He knocked the scientist to the ground and looked around, noticing the Super Sentai/Kamen Rider creator.

"so this is the machine that made Agent P and agent Pinky who they are now. Let's take care of that first". With a few swift slashes from his blade, Peter the Pandanizer destroyed the machine completely.

Meanwhile, at Isabella's house, Phineas and Ferb had just finished a pinky scanner to track down the missing Chihuahua. "Give it a try Isabella" Phineas said, giving her the scanner.

Isabella turned it on. "Eh Phineas, are you sure it's working correctly? The scanner says Pinky is very close. In your garden to be precise"

The three kids ran to the Flynn-Fletcher house. Once there, they saw the battle between the two monsters and the two Kamen Riders.

"Wow, déjà-vu" Phineas said, remembering their adventure from last summer. "Ferb, who are those creatures?".

"And why does this scanner keep saying that Pinky is right there?" Isabella asked.

"Cat claw strike!" Catnizer shouted as he scratched both Pinky and Perry across the chest. This was too much for their suits and they deactivated themselves. Both Kamen Riders turned back into Pinky and Perry right before their owners eyes".

"Perry..?" Phineas asked in disbelief.

"Pinky, is that you?" Isabella asked.

Realizing that going into their usual mindless pet modes would be of no use right now, both animals gestured their owners to run away. But the plantnizer noticed them. "Look at that. We have company!" he said. He quickly used his vines to capture the three children.

At that moment the Pandanizer came out of Perry's lair again, carrying an unconscious John.

"I couldn't find the chips. They must have hidden them somewhere else". Then he noticed the three children and instantly recognized them as Perry's and Pinky's owners. "But I see we already have a solution for that problem". He turned to Perry. "Listen up Agent P. Bring the remaining Poofenplotz chips to OWCA headquarters tomorrow morning, or you never see your owners again!". Perry and Pinky were still to weakened to fight back and could only watch as the three monsters left, taking their hostages and the two motorcycles along.

* * *

Perry and Pinky entered Perry's lair, only to find out it had been completely demolished. All equipment was destroyed. Perry sadly sat down in his chair. Pinky tried his best to cheer him up.

"I failed" Perry chattered. "And now Phineas and Ferb got involved in this too. It's like that 2nd dimension adventure all over again".

"It's not over yet Perry. I asked John to send whatever equipment he made to my lair. That's also where the chips are located".

Both agents went to Pinky's lair and noticed that John had indeed send some new equipment over there. Perry found a huge, platypus green sword and Pinky a crossbow shaped gun.

"Looks like John also realized we needed better weapons" Pinky said.

Perry looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh no. Linda and Lawrence will be home soon. I have to cover up for Phineas and Ferb's absence, and so should you for Isabella Pinky".

Perry ran to his house and got straight to his owners room. He opened a secret hatch in the wall next to Ferb's bed and pressed the button behind it. Immediately, two holograms of a sleeping Phineas and Ferb appeared in their respective beds. Perry wrote down a note that the boys didn't feel too well and decided to go to bed early and put it on their bedroom door.

"That will have to do for now. Good thing I had this installed." Perry thought.

In Isabella's room, Pinky did the exact same thing. Afterwards, both agents returned to Pinky's lair to discuss their plans for the next day.


	9. Prison break

Perry's emergency plan succeeded, since both Linda and Lawrence decided to leave the boys alone in their room when they noticed the letter on the door. Candace was suspicious as always, but Linda forbade her from going to Phineas and Ferb's room.

Meanwhile, Phineas, Ferb and Isabella had been brought to OWCA headquarters, where Rodney greeted the three monsters.

"How did it go. Did you get the chips?". He then noticed the John and children. "And what are these kids doing here?".

Pandanizer smiled. "These kids are Agent P's and Agent Pinky's owners. We took them as hostages to force their pets into giving us the chips tomorrow morning."

Phineas, Ferb and Isabella were dumbfounded when hearing all this. Getting kidnapped by monsters was one thing, but now it turned out their animals where apparently secret agents. Phineas however had the weird feeling he somehow knew about this before, but he couldn't recall how.

"Perfect. Lock them up with the others" Rodney ordered.

Soon, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and John found themselves in the same prison cell as Admiral Acronym, major Monogram and the 7 SSSN agents.

"John. You got captured as well?" Major Monogram asked.

"Sorry sir. They took me and Agent P by surprise" John apologized.

Monogram looked at the people behind John and his eyes widened in both shock and surprise. "Phineas, Ferb? What are you doing here?"

"And Isabella?" Acronym added.

Phineas looked at Major Monogram. "Excuse me, but do we know you? You seem vaguely familiar".

"Ehm… no, no of course not. We never met . I, eh, just happen to know your names. And I also know nothing about your platypus being a secret agent!"

Acronym, John and the SSSN agents all slapped their hands against their heads, while Phineas and Ferb looked Monogram straight into the eyes. "You know about Perry as well? What's going on around here?. What is this place? What are those monsters? And why where Perry and Pinky turned into these Kamen Rider-like warriors?"

Monogram kept denying to know anything, but it was obvious to Phineas and Ferb that he did. Eventually, Acronym convinced him to tell the 3 kids everything since they had obviously already seen too much.

Monogram sighed. "It's a long story Phineas. Please don't get mad when I explain it all, because as I recall the last time you discovered this you where quite pissed off at Agent P, or Perry if you will, for never telling you."

"Wait, we have discovered this before, but somehow forgot about it again?" Phineas asked.

Monogram nodded. He then proceeded to tell the kids how their pets where in fact highly trained agents, that worked for the OWCA and fought against mad scientists almost every day. He told them how last summer they had discovered Perry's secret and fought alongside him against the Doofenshmirtz from the second dimension, but afterwards agreed to have their memories wiped out so Perry did not have to be sent away. He finished his story with a recap of the events from the past two days.

"And after L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. took over our headquarters, I helped agents P and Pinky to become Kamen Riders so they could fight back. Of course, I couldn't have done it without the machine you guys created last year to make your own Super Sentai team " John said.

Phineas, Ferb and Isabella kept silent for a while to let the information sink in. Suddenly, Phineas got a very serious look on his face. "If all this is true, then Perry needs our help. Ferb, I know what we're gonna do tonight".

"Don't tell me you plan to escape" Monogram said.

"Yes, yes I do"

"I'm with them" Isabella said.

"But this is OWCA's high security prison block. It's impossible" John said.

"Nothing is impossible. And besides, Ferb and I have quite some experience with escaping ever since we build that tower. Ferb, your special tools please". Ferb nodded and took a small wallet out of his pocket. But when he opened it, it unfolded in to a large, leather toolbox with all sorts of tools inside.

"How did that even fit into your pocket?" John asked.

"That's not important right now. Let's get to work" Phineas said.

* * *

That night, Pandanizer, Catnizer and Plantnizer were ordered to guard the main entrance to the building, while Norm guarded the prison block. Doofenshmirtz was sitting in the lab, working on something.

"Rodney! Poofenplotz! They think they run L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. now just because it was all their idea to take over the OWCA. They don't even tell me who those prisoners are that our monsters captured today, as if I don't count at all. They forgot who founded L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. in the first place. But tomorrow I'll show them!" Doofenshmirtz laughed evilly while he put on the belt he just made. Just then, Bloodpudding walked by.

"What's so evil Doofenshmirtz?"

"Ehm, nothing. I just got a very good idea for a new inator, that's all". Bloodpudding didn't bother to ask more details and just left.

* * *

The following morning, Perry and Pinky made their way to the OWCA headquarters. They were greeted at the door by Rodney, Poofenplotz, and the three monsters. Pinky growled at his nemesis, but Perry gestured him to remain quiet.

"Perry the Platypus and Pinky the Chihuahua. How nice of you to come".

Perry held up a note. "Where are our owners?"

"First things first Perry the Platypus. You'll see them soon enough. Now, come inside and don't try anything funny". Perry and Pinky followed Rodney and Poofenplotz to the conference room.

"First, take off those belts" Rodney ordered. Pinky and Perry obeyed after which the Catnizer picked the belts up.

"Now Perry the Platypus, the chips".

Perry reluctantly handed over the bag.

"Excellent. Grab them!" The Pandanizer and Plantnizer grabbed the Chihuahua and Platypus.

"Don't worry you two. I promised you would see your owners again and you will. But I wonder if they still recognize you by then. Get the other animal agents. We're going to complete our monster army!" Rodney ordered.

"And bring these two to the lab. I will personally make them into our servants. And after that, we'll let them destroy their own owners." Poofenplotz added.

* * *

In the prison cell, all human prisoners saw how the monsters and Norm took the captured animal agents out of their prison and took them out of the prison block.

"This can't be good. We better hurry up" Phineas said. He and Ferb had been working all night to convert the Pinky scanner that Isabella had still with her, into a high tech unlocker that could open the electronic lock of the door.

"Let's go" Phineas said. He held the device in front of the lock. A red laser beam was shot from it and hit the lock, which opened up immediately. All prisoners left the cell. But when they walked to the door that would lead them to the hallway, they ran into Norm, Dr. Diminuitive and professor Matto.

"What's this. Trying to get away?" Diminutive asked.

Phineas quikly aimed the scanner at Norm and activated it, hitting the robot with the laser beam. Norm suddenly froze and fell to the ground, on top of Diminuitive and Matto.

"But how?" Monogram asked.

"This scanner can both lock and unlock anything that's electronic. Right now, I locked down his mind" Phineas said.

With great effort the SSSN agents carried Norm and the two mad scientists to the prison cell and locked the door. Afterwards, they used the same escape tunnel Perry had used the day before to escape from the building.

"Now major Monogram, about that thing we discussed last night" Phineas said.

"I know Phineas. Follow me" Monogram said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Perry and Pinky had been brought to the lab and strapped on two tables. Poofenplotz, Bloodpudding the Catnizer and Plantnizer were also there. Catnizer was still holding the belts.

"Rodney will take care of the other agents, but these two are mine" Poofenplotz said while taking two chips out of her pocket. Suddenly, Doofenshmirtz ran into the lab and stopped her.

"Not so fast old hag! You can have that dog, but I want to have to honor of turning Perry the Platypus into one of our monsters".

"Fine, go ahead" she said, handing him one of the chips. Both mad scientists approached their respective nemesis's….


	10. To the eighth power

"Now!" Perry chattered. He and Pinky flipped their fedora's off their heads and into their mouth/beak. The next moment, the platypus bike and Chihuahua bike came crashing through the wall, knocking the Catnizer and Doofenshmirtz over before crashing into the tables. The straps broke and Perry and Pinky were both free again. Perry immediately ran towards the catnizer and snatched the belts from his hands.

"Catch!" he shouted at Pinky. Both agents put their belts back on and activated them, once again transforming into Kamen Rider Platygent and Kamen Rider Hueño."

"That was a good idea Perry, to take the remote controls for our bikes from the belts and put them into our fedora's" Pinky said. He took out his new crossbow and fired it at the plantnizer and catnizer, knocking both monsters to the ground. Seeing things were going badly, Poofenplotz and Bloodpudding ran out of the room.

"Go and free our owners, I take care of these guys" Perry said. Pinky nodded, stepped on his bike, and rode off into the hallway, while Perry faced off against the two monsters. The plantnizer caught Perry in his vines, but Perry brought out his new sword and cut himself free.

"That won't work this time planty" he said. He jumped up and knocked the plantnizer down with a Rider Kick.

"Cat claw strike!" Catnizer shouted, but Perry raised his sword to block the attack and used a Rider Punch to knock the Catnizer down. The Plantnizer had got back up again and tried to grab Perry from behind, but Perry quickly stepped out of the way, grabbed the plantnizer, and tossed him against the catnizer.

"Platysword, charge up!" Perry shouted, charging his new sword with orange energy. He dashed forward and slashed at the two monsters who fell to the ground unconscious. Perry took out the nanomagnum and shot both of them with it. Soon, agent K and Planty the Potted Plant where there old selves again.

Just then, Pinky came back into the lab. "Perry, the prison is empty, save for that robot and two members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.. They must have escaped by themselves".

Perry wasn't too surprised. After all, they were dealing with Phineas and Ferb here. "In that case, we have to free the other agents before it's too late". Both Kamen Riders left the lab, leaving Doofenshmirtz behind, and rushed to the main hall. Once there, they found Rodney, Poofenplotz and Bloodpudding waiting for them.

"Ah look, the two Kamen Riders have escaped. But unfortunately, you're too late. May I introduce you to …. Kangaroonizer, Bullnizer, Goosenizer, Squirrelnizer, Monkeynizer, Bearnizer, Hedgehognizer, Snailnizer, Mousenizer, Lizardnizer, Owlnizer, Foxnizer, Deernizer, Porcupinenizer, Crocodilenizer, Pignizer, Raccoonnizer, Chickennizer, Wormnizer and Eaglenizer. And Pandanizer, but of course you already know him".

The three mad scientists stepped aside so that Perry and Pinky could see the 21 monsters standing behind them….

* * *

"Here you go Phineas" Major Monogram said, handing him the box. He had taken the group to the OWCA underground storage facility, which was not part of the headquarters.

"Thanks. But we need our friends to help as well" Phineas said. Monogram nodded and ordered two SSSN agents to take Phineas, Ferb and Isabella to the helicopter.

"I hope they know what they're doing" Monogram said to Acronym.

A secret hatch in the ceiling opened up and the helicopter took off. Phineas quickly took out his cell phone and send a text message to his friends. And thus, a few minutes later, Baljeet, Bufford and Django gathered at the Flynn-Fletcher house.

"Where are Phineas and Ferb? They told me to meet them here" Baljeet said. Just then, the helicopter landed.

"Hey guys" Phineas shouted.

"Phineas?…. What's going on here?" Django asked.

"No time to explain guys. Get on board. It's urgent!" Phineas said. So Django, Bufford and Baljeet all got on board of the helicopter. None of them noticed that Candace saw the whole thing from her room.

"Phineas and Ferb? In a helicopter? But how, they are supposed to be sick in bed". She ran to her brothers room and noticed Phineas and Ferb where indeed there, still sleeping. But when she tried to touch Ferb, she noticed he was just a hologram.

In the helicopter, Phineas told his friends that their help was needed for some sort of "secret misson". He opened the box and let his friends look inside. "You guys remember these right?"

* * *

Perry and Pinky were driven outside the OWCA headquarters and where now standing on the parking lot in front of the main entrance, back to back and surrounded by the 21 monsters. They were putting up quite a fight, but they were clearly outmatched.

"Give it up Kamen Riders. The two of you can never beat all of our monsters" Rodney said.

"Then how about eight?" someone shouted. Rodney, Bloodpudding and Poofenplotz looked up and saw six people dressed in colored suits jump down from a helicopter. Perry of course instantly recognized them, and had Doofenshmirtz been there, he would have recognized them as well. The six all landed safely on their feet and struck a pose:

"Trying to make every day of summer the best day ever. The optimistic inventor, Summer Red"

"Continuing to collect high grades even during summer vacation. The summer school student, Summer Blue"

"Trying to get every patch there is this summer. The leader of the Fireside Girls, Summer Pink"

"Helping my brother with every plan. The silent man of action, Summer Green"

"Using the summer time to increase my drawing skills. The young artist, Summer Yellow"

"Having a great summer time by tormenting others. The local bully, Summer Black"

"Yes, we are too young for this. But that won't keep us from stopping you monsters and ensure everyone can have a great summer time".

"Seasonal Sentai Summerranger!"

Perry ran to the red Summer Ranger. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Ssst. It's okay Perry, we know" Phineas whispered to him. "We explain later". All six Summerrangers and both Kamen Riders lined up next to each other.

"Remember guys, these monsters are actually innocent animals turned into these creatures. Do not kill them, just knock them out" Phineas said to his fellow Summerrangers.

Baljeet got a little nervous "Phineas, arent'we outmatched here? We had quite some trouble with just those four monsters last year. This time, there are 21."

"Don't worry, they are not nearly as tough as those monsters you guys fought last year" Perry reassured him.

"Kill them all!" Rodney ordered his monsters.

The next moment a massive battle erupted. Bufford summoned his bull gloves and knocked both the kangaroonizer and goosenizer down with a single punch. Baljeet was knocked down himself by the bullinzer, but quickly got back up and used a somersault to dodge another attack from the beast. He then took out his blaster and fired at the monster, knocking the beast out cold.

"Great to be back" Phineas said. He and Ferb teamed up against the squirrelnizer, monkeynizer and bearnizer. Ferb used his lance to throw the squirrelnizer into the air. Phineas jumped after him and kicked him back to the ground. The monkeynizer managed to grab Ferb and lifted him into the air, but Phineas quickly took out his blaster and fired. The blast send the monkeynizer flying into a wall. Ferb gave his stepbrother the thumbs up.

Suddenly, the Bearnizer appeared behind them, but before he could strike, Perry showed up and kicked the monster to the ground with a Rider Kick. All three of them exchanged a high five. Perry then took out the nanomagnum and fired at the three knocked out monsters, who instantly became their old selves again.

Pinky and Isabella teamed up against the Hedghognizer, Snailnizer and Mousenizer. Both of them took out their crossbow and fireside bow respectively and knocked out the snailnizer with some well aimed blasts. The hedgehognizer was harder to defeat. He fired his razor sharp spikes at the Kamen Rider and pink Summer Ranger to force them into a retreat. Pinky remotely summoned the Chihuahua bike and activated its tornado spin. The tornado tossed the hedgehognizer high into the air, where Pinky used a Rider Punch to knock him back to the ground. He landed on top of the Mousenizer.

Django took out the Solar Gun, put it on stun mode, and fired at the lizardnizer and foxnizer. Both fell to the ground unconscious.

"How is this possible? Our monsters are losing!" Bloodpudding said in disbelief.

Perry also summoned his bike. He and Pinky raced past the Deernizer and Crocodilenizer, knocking both of them down with a rider kick.

"Let's finish this" Phineas said to Bufford. Bufford tried to use the Big Bully Finisher while Phineas wanted to take out the solar ball, but suddenly both of them where knocked down from behind by the Pandanizer.

"You fools. You really think you can beat me?" he said. Perry noticed his owner was in trouble and rushed over to them, knocking the Pandanizer down before he could harm Phineas.

"Go, I'll take care of this one" Perry said. He took out his sword. "Let's finish this once and for all Peter".

"With pleasure" Pandanizer said.

Phineas took out the solar ball and threw it at Baljeet, who passed it on to Isabella, Django, Ferb and even Bufford before throwing it back at Pinky.

"Go for it Kamen Rider Hueño" Phineas shouted, while he tossed the ball into the air. Pinky rushed towards it, jumped up, and used a Rider Kick to kick the ball towards the remaining monsters. The explosion knocked out the Owlnizer, Porcupinenizer, Pignizer, Raccoonnizer, Chickennizer, Wormnizer and Eaglenizer.

Meanwhile, Perry and Peter kept exchanging blows and kicks, and attack each other with their swords. The two seemed evenly matched in a one on one battle. Eventually, they both got back on their motorcycles to continue the battle that way.

"Use the battering ram mode!" Phineas shouted to Perry.

Perry noticed there was indeed a button labeled "battering ram mode" on the steering wheel. When he and the Pandanizer where speeding towards each other, he activated it. Suddenly, the platypus bike was covered in a capsule shaped like Perry's head while the collision avoidance system was turned off. The two motorcycles crashed into each other. On impact the pandanizer's motorcycle was completely thorn apart. The platypus bike on the other hand didn't even have a scratch.

"And that's another reason why it's the coolest motorcycle in the world" Phineas said proudly.

Perry got off his bike and walked over to the Pandanizer, who was bruised but not beaten yet. His armor was broken in several places. He tried to attack Perry again, but his sword shattered on impact with Perry's sword.

"Game over Peter. Rider Kick!" Perry shouted, kicking his rival in the chest. The pandanizer flew several feet through the air, and landed on top of Rodney, Bloodpudding and Poofenplotz.

All Summer Rangers and both Kamen Riders gathered again. They looked around at the defeated monsters.

Perry took out the nanomagnum. "Let's turn them back to normal and end this nightmare" he said.

"Allow me to do that for you!" a voice behind him shouted.


	11. The perfect rider

Both Kamen Riders and all six Summerrangers turned around to see Dr. Doofenshmirtz standing on the roof of the building.

"Doofenshmritz!" Perry shouted angrily. Phineas and Ferb both looked up, and immediately recognized the man on the roof from the few times they had seen him, but never realized who he was. "That's Perry's nemesis?" they both thought.

"You! " Bufford shouted, remembering the time he had teamed up with the mad scientist when he and Baljeet 'broke up'.

"Heinz, what are you doing?" Rodney shouted at him.

Doof smiled "taking back command over L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. of course, and finally defeat Perry the Platypus.

"Perry?" Bufford asked in surprise, looking around to see if the platypus was around.

Doof took out the Poofenplotzchip he still had with him, and showed his new belt. "Behold. The nanobot absorbing belt-inator".

"What kind of a lame name is that?" Phineas thought to himself.

Doof put the chip in a special compartment in the belt. The next moment, the belt emitted a signal and all the monsters began to turn back to normal while at the same time Doofenshmirtz began to transform. His body got covered in metal armor. He grew wings, a tail, claws and fangs, and became twice as tall. His head became covered in metal as well, leaving only his now red eyes visible. He slowly turned into a nightmarish creature.

"What's going on?" Bloodpudding asked in surprise.

"That belt. He's absorbing all the nanobots from the chips we put on those OWCA agents" Poofenplotz said while she glared at her rival.

"Now Perry the Platypusrider. I shall finally deal with you and your Sentai friends. Then I'll dispose of Rodney and Poofenplotz so I control L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. again. And then….. ehm ….. actually I haven't thought of what to do next. But I promise it will be something evil." He spread his wings, flew down and landed in front of Perry.

"Guys, bring these animals to safety. I will deal with him" Perry ordered Phineas. Phineas nodded and he and his friends started to carry the unconscious agents into the building.

"Bring it on Perry the Platypusrider!" Doof said in a booming voice.

"It's Kamen Rider Platygent" Perry replied. He rushed forward and tried to hi Doof in the chest with a Rider Punch, but the monster-Doof easily caught Perry's hand and tossed him aside. Perry got back up and tried to perform a Rider Kick, but Doof shielded himself with his wings and Perry was knocked back once more.

"Hold on Perry" Pinky shouted. He got on his bike and attacked Doofenshmirtz from behind. The Chihuahua bike charged at Doofenshmirtz at full speed, but Doof didn't intent to move. When the bike got close enough, Doof simply grabbed the bike and tossed it into the air. "Amazing!" he shouted. "I haven't felt this powerful since that time I fused myself with Norm". He flew up to

Perry jumped up and caught Pinky before he would fall to the ground, but Doof followed close behind and used his wings to knock both Kamen Riders into the OWCA building.

"Wow. Heinz sure knows how to fight" Bloodpudding remarked. Rodney and Poofenplotz however where less thrilled by all this, since they knew Doofenshmirtz would attack them next.

"Heinz, stop it!" Poofenplotz ordered, but Doof just laughed. "Nice try Poofy. But this belt also blocks your nanobots ability to brainwash their victim. You could command those OWCA agents when they were monsters, but not me!". He unearthed a tree and hurled it at his rival, but Perry kicked it out of the way just in time.

Meanwhile, all agents had been brought inside the building. When Phineas, Ferb and friends went outside again, they noticed Perry and Pinky where losing their battle with Doofenshmirtz.

"I'll show that mad pharmacist" Bufford said. "Big Bully Finisher" he shouted, launching his gloves at Doofenshmirtz.

"Not today!" Doofenshmirtz said, and he simply knocked the gloves aside with his wings. Both gloves hit Pinky instead, who was catapulted against Bufford. Both of them fell to the ground and transformed back into their normal selves.

"Bufford!" Baljeet yelled as he ran towards his frienemy.

"Pinky!" Isabella said in despair, picking up her Chihuahua.

Phineas picked up Pinky's belt and Buffords summer phone. "I've got an idea" he said. "Ferb, help me out on this one. You guys, try to help Perry as long as you can".

Phineas and Ferb both transformed back into themselves and started working on Pinky's belt, while Isabella, Django and Baljeet joined Perry in his battle with Doofenshmirtz. But even with their help, things were going badly. Having the nanobots from at least 20 chips inside his body, Doofenshmirtz had become more powerful than any of the agents when they were turned into monsters. All four heroes attacked him over and over, but he easily deflected all their attacks.

"It was fun, but now playtime's over" Doofenshmirtz said. He picked up Isabella and Django with his hands and Baljeet with his tail, and tossed all three of them towards Phineas and Ferb. They landed next to their friends and turned back into themselves. Before Doof could attack them again, Perry hit him from behind with the Platypus bike in battering ram mode. Doof was knocked several 100 feet away.

"Sorry Phineas, he was too strong" Isabella said.

"It's okay Isabella. We're done" Phineas said. "Use this Perry!" he shouted, throwing the modified belt towards Perry. Perry put it on and pressed the transformation button. The next moment, his Kamen Rider suit started to change. The parts that were originally in the same color as his body now became gold and green, he got a new helmet, and long, spike-like extensions appeared on his back.

"There you go Perry. We call this Kamen Rider Platygent – Perfect form. Through Pinky's belt you are now connected to our Summer Phones and using all our powers combined" Phineas explained.

Doofenshmirtz had recovered from being hit by the platypus bike and returned to the OWCA building, only to see the new Kamen Rider.

"Perry, is that you?" he asked in surprise, but instead of answering him, Perry jumped up towards Doof and knocked him to the ground with a single punch.

"So you're suddenly a lot tougher Perry the Platypusrider. Not that it matters". Doofenshmirtz spread his wings and flew towards Perry, who used a somersault to dodge him and attacked from behind with his now improved platysword. He made a few large cuts in Doof's armor and forced the monstrous mad scientist into a retreat.

"Wait, Perry. We can talk about this can't we?" Doofenshmirtz asked, but Perry just shook his head.

"Rider spikes!" he shouted, launching the spikes on his back towards Doofenshmirtz like javelins. Doofenshmirtz was pinned to the ground and unable to move.

Perry ran towards Doofenshmirtz, jumped up shouted "Ultimate Rider Kick". His legs both began to glow with a bright, golden aura as Perry landed on top of Doofenshmirtz. A massive explosion followed. When the smoke had cleared, a huge crater could be seen. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Django, Baljeet, Bufford and Major Monogram (who had been watching the battle from a safe distance) all looked horrified at the hole. Then, afther a long, awkward silence, Perry climbed out of the crater, dragging the unconscious Doofenshmirtz monster with him.

"You did it Perry!" Phineas cheered.

"Not yet" Perry replied. He took the nanomagnum, but it on maximum power, and fired at Doofenshmirtz. At least six blasts were needed to take out all the nanobots, but then Doofenshmirtz finally transformed back into his normal self.

"Now it's over" Perry replied. "But I couldn't have done it without you guys".

"Well done Agent P. And you kids of course" Major monogram said. He ordered the SSSN agents to take Doofenshmirtz to the sick bay and then prison. Rodney, Poofenplotz and Bloodpudding tried to flee, but where soon captured as well.

"Ehm, mr. Monogram, sir. Ferb and I should really go home now, before our parents find out we're gone" Phineas said.

"Alright then. But please come back this afternoon, we have a lot to discuss. Agent P, you should go with them". Perry nodded, turned back into his own self, and followed Phineas and Ferb to the helicopter.

"And you kids, can you stay here please. We have to talk" Monogram said to Isabella, Baljeet, Django and Bufford.

* * *

The helicopter brought Phineas, Ferb and Perry back home, where Perry quickly disabled the holograms and Phineas and Ferb got in bed.

"Come and see mom. The Phineas and Ferb upstairs are not real!" they heard Candace yell in the hallway. The next moment, Candace and Linda got into the room. Linda immediately put her had on Phineas head. "Candace, I don't know how you get all these strange idea's ,but this is really Phineas".

Phineas pretended to wake up. "Good morning mom".

"Morning Phineas, how are you feeling today?"

"A lot better, and Ferb too. In fact, I think we can get out of bed again".

Upon seeing this, Candace angrily left the room.

* * *

That afternoon, Phineas, Ferb and Perry where back at the OWCA headquarters. They were now sitting in Major Monograms office, along with their friends, Monogram, Admiral Acronym, Pinky and John. Monogram had already given Baljeet, Django and Bufford some quick explanation about the OWCA.

"First of all, I must thank you for helping out our organization in this hour of need. Thanks to Agent P, Agent Pinky and you , the final core members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. have been arrested. Right now, our agents are recovering from the whole ordeal in sick bay. Some of them are in a bad shape, but we expect they will soon make a full recovery, and meanwhile the other divisions will back us up if needed. But unfortunately, you kids know too much now, and OWCA regulations clearly state that Pinky and Perry will have to be relocated now that their owners know their secrets".

"Come on, you can't be serious" Phineas and Isabella both protested.

"Is this really necessary Monogram" Admiral Acronym asked.

"I protest too sir. These kids have discovered agent P's secret twice now, and helped out OWCA in a time of crisis at least three times. There must be something you can do." John said.

Perry picked a copy of the OWCA's rule book from the storage and showed it to major Monogram.

"Good thinking Agent P. I had completely forgot about rule 6.5.3/34 paragraph B, section 66."

"What does it say?" Phineas asked.

"It's about our agent reward system. According to this rule, an OWCA division leader is allowed to give an agent that has saved the agency from being taken over by a hostile force anything he wants. Anything."

Perry smiled. "In that case, I want Phineas, Ferb and friends to be allowed to remember my and Pinky's secrets" he wrote down on a piece of paper.

Monogram nodded. "Well, there is also rule 8.3.5/99, paragraph Z. We could make you honorary agents of OWCA. In that case, you are allowed to know your pet's secrets. This does of course mean we will have to erase any knowledge about you guys from the minds of Doofenshmirtz and the other L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. members, or you could be in great danger. John will see to that. Second, none of you can ever tell anyone about this. Under no circumstances, understood."

All kids, except for Bufford, nodded.

"I don't know mr. Monobrow. What will get for it?"

"I'm allowed to do anything to keep OWCA's secrets secure, and we know certain things about you as well Bufford van Stomm. I could very well reveal you-know-what" Monogram said in a harsh voice.

Bufford gulped. "Understood sir" he said with a tone of fear in his voice.

The rest of the day, Phineas, Ferb and friends helped to repair the damage done to the OWCA building and Perry's lair. The Super Sentai/ Kamen Rider-creator could unfortunately not be repaired, but the other equipment was once again stored in the underground storage. John meanwhile got the amnesia-inator from the storage and used it to make Doofenshmirtz forget all about the last three days. However, as soon as he was done, Norm (who had snapped out of the mind lock) suddenly bursted into the sick bay and escaped with Doofenshmirtz.

"Let him go" Monogram said when Perry tried to follow. "He is still injured and doesn't remember a thing. It will take quite some time before you and he can resume your usual routine.

"Come on Perry, let's go home" Phineas said. But just when he, Ferb and Perry were about to leave the room, Carl came in. No need to tell he was quite surprised to see the six kids there.

"Did I miss something?" he asked Monogram.

**The end**

* * *

**Authors note**: _for images of the Kamen Riders in all their forms, see my deviant art account; PhinFerbSentai_


End file.
